


Kono and the Comedic Misunderstanding

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) Drabbles [23]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s07e10 Ka Luhi (The Burden), Humor, M/M, Mention of Chin/Abby, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Misunderstandings, POV Kono Kalakaua, References to 6.13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Kono feels amused when she walks in on Danny touching Steve's lower back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Comedy" on the 100 Words community on Imzy (https://www.imzy.com/100words/) during Amnesty Week II.
> 
> This moment in the episode was hilarious, and I wanted to explore what Kono might have been thinking when she was in that scene since she didn't have the context that the audience did.

Kono feels amused when she walks in on Danny touching Steve's lower back. Steve says that something is "very different."  _Are they having a private moment right now?_

"I can come back," she offers.

They turn to face her, and Danny drops his hand from Steve's back. They both pretend like nothing was happening, but Steve says "no" to her statement twice. They're as obvious as Chin and Abby were.

Kono grins and shares the information that she learned from Duke.

She smirks as she starts to leave. When they walk away, Steve's hand drifts towards Danny's lower back.  _Busted!_


End file.
